Airzel-of-Haos
Personality His personality can be rather strange. He is normally rather well tempered, but is quick to anger, and dangerous when angered. He is also known for having a careless attitude as well as sometimes a childish one. Characteristics Airzel's reputation as a brawler is that he will try to win by any available means. He is also the #2 brawler in Attribute United and lead advisor to Liberation. He is know as being technically advanced, being able to easily work with tools. Airzel is a strategist, known for changing his strategy depending on attribute while using the exact same cards and Bakugan he used on the last person. He is the self appointed "Master of all Strikefliers", so if you have a Strikeflier related question, ask him. His guardian Bakugan, going with my title, is his beloved Haos Strikeflier, whom goes by H. He was born on June 27, and is 14. Notable Quotes *"Wait a minute, you are actually good? SINCE WHEN?!" *"... KINDA BUSY." *"Why should I care? Why should you care? Why should anyone care? AHAHA, as if anyone would." *"Go away. Now. Go far away. The other side of the earth would be nice. WAIT, NO, go to NASA and see if they can help you get far enough away from me for me not to be annoyed." *"I didn't read it because it was BORING. Duh." *"Do you really want to make me angry?" *"Your move hot shot." *"Hey, will you wait for me? I honestly don't care, I just wanted to know if you would. It means a lot." *"Wait a minute ... WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" *"I would like to remind you that if you begin this chess match, you will die." "Six Feet" I have finally found someone who I will always look up to. Someone whom understands me. Someone who cares about me, not the me they want me to be. I look up to this person, because this person is the only one to do this. And the awe that I have cannot be shared with mere words, and few actions could ever express it. And this person has always wanted someone to look up to them. That is the beauty. True beauty. Not just beauty in war, nor looks, but in peace and piece of mind. The mere thought of the darkness this person has had in their hears and mind could be compared to mine. Honestly, I applaud the sheer willpower taken to put them where they are today. They may not be totally confident, but they are getting there, bit by bit. Powers & Abilities Demonis Link Due to AOH being the owner and partner of a Demonis Bakugan, Demonis Shade, he has the ability to use any attacks or defenses that Shade would be able to use. He also has the ability to use the BakuNano Tenscythe and grow a pair of Demon-esque wings. Equipment *Demonis Nano Tenscythe Relationships Rayne Rayne is one of Airzel's brothers. Sarah Sarah is one of Airzel's many sisters. Briana Briana is Airzel's sister. Dinoqueen13 Amica is Airzel's sister. Kelly Kelly is Airzel's sister. Sophia Sophia is Airzel's lover and polar opposite. Gallery AOH AND H.png Air strike.png air_luma.png Anime AOHdemon.jpg|AOH's Demon form AOH Grand Demon.jpg|AOH on a killing spree AOH Demonis Consumed.gif|AOH after losing control of his Demonis Gem 100px-1989524.png Bakugan 324px-Haos_Strikeflier.png 407px-HaosLumagrowl (1).png 515px-Haos_Dharak.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/Airzelofhaos *http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Airzel-of-haos *http://www.youtube.com/user/airzelofhaos Other Versions *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Corbin Category:Players Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Demons Category:Attribute United Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Heros Category:Main Characters Category:Airzel-of-Haos